


March 18: Pushy

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Stiles should have realized..., Wedding!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "pushy".





	March 18: Pushy

“Don’t you dare, Stilinski.”

Stiles dropped his hand as if he hadn’t been about to stick his hang-nail in his mouth. Laura knew better.

“Why are you with me and not your brother, again?”

“Because you needed a wolf on this side of the chapel. Boyd would have cried and Isaac can’t even keep Scott in line, let alone you.”

“Scott could have—”

She stopped him with a wolf-ringed stare, and Stiles had a realization.

“It’s you. You’re the one Lydia’s been seeing.”

“Today’s about you and my brother, Stiles,” Laura answered sickly sweet.

“It’s like she’s here with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _pushy (adj): obnoxiously forward or self-assertive._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
